Dissidia 001 The Warriors of The Goddess
by Venier929
Summary: Sequel to Final Fantasy IX, Book 2 of the Venier's Story series- book 1 of the 13 Cycles saga. Venier has woken up in the very first cycle of the Dissidia war, and must fight against the forces of Chaos, old friends and enemies are in the fray, along with new ones. How will he cope? Will he survive? Read and Find out! I own Venier and Alemana, and Robi is owned by my friend.
1. Prologue

_**Hey guys! Venier929 here! With a new story! This is a follow on of the original FFIX!**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dissidia 001: The Warriors of the Goddess<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Speech="<strong>_**Hello"**

**_Thoughts/Mental speech=Hello_**

**_Narration speech= "Hello"_**

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

_"Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony. Chaos, the God of Discord. Reigning from distant realms, the two gods had gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war. The warriors of Cosmos had a mission; Collect their crystals and save the world from the evil Discord wrath of Chaos. This is the story of those warriors, whose lives were touched by the mission of the crystals, and how they fought for their lives in this endless battle to obtain them. Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed that the conflict would last forever. But…"_

I jerked awake, suddenly sitting up, looking around me I noticed an unfamiliar scene fold out before me. I wasn't on the Hilda Garde III or in Lindblum, or Alexandria. I was in a bright white landscape. Surrounded by a quartz floor, with what looked to be ruins of structures made from that same material. I stood up and looked closer at the floor, there seemed to be some sort of water covering the floor. I bent down to touch the water, and my hand passed through like nothing was there, I was filled with shock.

It was dry.

I turned around and looked to see anyone else, friend or foe, it wouldn't matter, but there was nobody. Taking the initiative, I wandered around this landscape.

I wandered for what seemed like hours, trudging along, and then something caught my eye. I turned to where I believed I saw a flash of light, only to find Zidane running towards me, daggers unsheathed, ready to attack. Then I realised. This wasn't Zidane; Zidane had blonde hair, and blue eyes, not blue, crystal skin, clothes and hair, and golden, empty, soulless eyes. I realised this was a puppet of him- a fake. I unsheathed my sword as it lunged at me, it even fought like Zidane. I parried all of its attacks, blocking, dodging, moving around it, looking for an opening, and when I found one. I struck, I watched with wide eyes as my sword sliced effortlessly through its body. The puppet fell to the floor, and folded in on itself, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"What's happening?" I asked to nobody in particular. I heard noises in the distance, so I decided to find out what they were. I unfolded my wings and flew towards them at high speeds. When I got there, I gasped.

I was on a battleground of war. Many people fighting. I braced myself when countless warriors jumped back, only to find them next to me, I looked across the battlefield, a chasm of rock, quartz and lava. I saw a few people I recognized over there. Eating a frog on its signature fork, was Quina. Holding her staff/sword whilst she floated around in the air, was Alemana. Hanging in the air with five balls of magic was Kuja. My breath caught in my throat. In amongst them, with her staff in her hand with her flowing brown hair going down her back, was Garnet. Behind them, many other warriors watched us. I saw a pile of lava behind them turn into the legendary Demon God- Chaos, the Scion of Discord. Behind us, in the sky, the clouds moved to show the legendary Goddess; Cosmos, the Divine light of her harmonious spirit shining upon us, both forms of the deities threw their arms forward, forcing us into battle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's the start of Dissidia 001. Don't worry, I WILL be finishing up with Final Fantasy IX-Venier's Story. I had this idea and therefore wrote it out when I thought of it. Hopefully, I shall be finishing up FFIX-V'sS then shall proceed to concentrate on this saga. I shall (fingers crossed) be able to write from 001 (first cycle) to 013 (original Dissidia Game) I am actually, currently writing out "Dissidia 013: Light to All" out on paper. I won't guaratee that these will be full stories, such like Final Fantasy IX-Venier's Story and Dragonball-Z: Post Cell, which are being more than 10 chapters about halfway (maybe not even that) as my mental capabilities whilst in my current stage of school isn't able to work to its best standards. Nevertheless, I shall be working hard as I can in my spare time to give you moderately decent, good timed chapters. My story "Legend of Final Fantasy IX" is curretly on break until I can get a plotline to work it on.<em>**

**_That is all for this update, so I shall be taking my leave, Thank you for reading.  
><em>**

_**Please Fave, Follow or Review if you like it, and PM me if you would like me to add something in, or if you want to complain about it, nearly every type of comment is welcomed (Be warned, if I do get any over-the-top flames, I will not take kindly with my reasoning when I argue my side.)**_

_**And that's all for this chapter! Join me soon when I'll have yet ANOTHER exciting chapter! V929 is out, see ya!**_


	2. Chapter 1: The First Battle

_**Hey guys! It's Venier929 here!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY IX, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SQUARESOFT!**_

_**AND BACK TO THE FIC!**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The First Battle<span>

I drew my sword, Emitap, as I ran forward, I couldn't believe what was happening, I was fighting my fiancée, and I wasn't allowed to hold back.

_Venier Carol-Tribal, _a voice in my head called out to me, _I am the Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, I have summoned to you to this battle, as Chaos has summoned your beloved. I am sorry, but I have summoned you so that you can save this world, and the entire existence of everyone you care for. No matter what happens, please, fight with all your might. Even if you kill her, either Chaos or I can revive her and have her fight for us again. Please, fight for me and save the world. _The voice called. I shook my head clear as I shouted out, striking past a giant with turquoise armour.

"I shall fight!" I landed and ran to my target, my beloved, she heard me shout and turned to face me. Recognition and hatred crossed her angelic features, she shook her head and charged, her staff spinning over her head. We collided, my sword and her staff, I stared at her, I felt sorrow and betrayal in my heart.

"Dagger, wh-what's wrong?" I asked, she growled at me, pushing me backwards and swinging heavily at my head.

"What's wrong?" she shouted, "What's wrong? You leave us! We save the world, your brothers disappear, you disappear after them! Three years pass and we find you here?" she screamed in my face. "Where have you been for the last few years?" she asks me.

"I-I don't know! I disappeared and I find myself here! I'm sor-" I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence as a beach-blonde haired boy with aquamarine eyes and pale blonde sandy tail intercepted her, I looked at the twin of Zidane fighting her, "Robi!" I called,

"Venier, go!" he shouted, "I've got her, go help Zidane with Alemana and Kuja!" he ordered, I nodded at him with a 'right.'

I saw the spells flying and the flash of Zidane's daggers and headed for that direction. I shot forward to only be barrelled down seconds later. I looked up at my attacker to see the angry eyes of Quina.

Sighing, I put my feet on its stomach and pushed off, kicking the Qu into the air, "I eat you!" it screamed, "You die now!" I dodged the attack of forks galore flying down at me, I shot a fire spell up, not wanting to severely damage my old friend and ally. However, it used a magic barrier, blocking the attack, I braced myself for the attack that I couldn't dodge, only for it to never come, I looked up to see a small girl with blue hair battling it out with the Qu, my sister.

"Eiko!" I shouted as she looked back with a smile.

"Get Zidane!" she called. I nodded and ran off, I saw with a shock that Freya fighting against Amarant, I shook my head and saw light radiating from Amarant, showing he was on my side, I took out one of my knives and threw it in Freya's general direction, interrupting her attack as I carried on running towards Zidane.

Seeing the fight I was heading to take to the sky, I did the same, I once again unfolded my wings and flew up,

_I bestow you with ultimate knowledge. The names of all your enemies and allies for this cycle. _Cosmos's voice ran out to me.

I saw the fight ahead and as I was about to attack Alemana, a big, bulky, tanned, shirtless man barrelled into her, I saw a young boy about my age watching this man intently. I looked up at him as I landed in front of Alemana and next to him, and looked up at him.

"Jecht, leave her to me, take care of Tidus." I ordered, he looked down at me and nodded; he transformed into his ultimate form and turned to attack his son.

"So… you have finally join the fray, rodent." She laughed.

"Emmy- no- Alemana! You should be dead!" I shouted,

"So should Kuja."

"Let's just fight!" I called, Alemana smirked but said nothing as I charged at her, she simply smiled as she moved out of the way, anticipating that move I turned and sliced at her face, she dodged out of the way and I struck at her again, this time my blade made contact, slicing open her stomach, she slowly faded away. I took to the sky again, and turned, I pulled out a pistol and shot Quina,

"Eiko, go help Zidane!" I ordered.

"Right!" I jumped over her and saw Robi's hair in the distance. I charged forward and struck out. Time slowed down for me as I flew past him, his eyes widened as he watched me effortlessly cut my fiancée in half from the waist. I landed in a roll and stood as time returned to normal. I turned and watched as Garnet and Quina faded away. I the distance I saw the white cloth tunic of Kuja disappear. I pointed out Freya to Robi. He nodded at me as I turned. I noticed that every pair of eyes was now on me, as I had effortlessly made three warriors of Chaos disappear. I could see the dark and light auras surrounding many people. I stepped forward.

"Everyone!" I called, I could see my own aura around me, it was blue, like the sky. "Listen up. Warriors of Cosmos and Harmony get behind me!" I watched with sharp eyes as my allies stood behind me, though I had Zidane on my left and Robi on my right. "You, Warriors of Chaos and Discord, you shall all suffer on behalf of your master! Prepare to die!" I shouted out. Two people stepped forward, chuckling. One looked like a jester, and the other was the aquamarine armour clad warrior I attacked earlier, then before I knew it, they were gone, I heard screams behind me and turned, I watched with wide eyes as Kefka and Exdeath picked apart my friends, my aura turned purple as I shot forward.

"NO ONE MESSES WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS. MORTALS OR NOT! GODS OR NOT!" I screamed. I stuck my sword in Kefka's chest, causing him to fade, I turned to see Exdeath unleash a powerful attack that wiped out a quarter of my allies, I stopped in front of him. "I said no one messes-" I struck his helmet with the butt of my sword and dented it. "-with-" I split my sword into two, Niap and Etims. "-me and-" I pulled them back "-my-" I shot forward and swiped inwards, beheading him, I flipped in the air and landed on my feet. "-friends." I finished. I turned and Zidane and Robi took their places once more, I saw a flash of yellow and pink and watched as a newcomer landed in front of me, facing the warriors of Chaos.

"Sorry I'm late father." Mikoto said as she stood up, brandishing her lunaxes, "Please tell me I haven't _quite _missed the party yet."

"Good to see you Mikoto." I replied. I heard a grunt behind me and watched as Amarant walked forward, with claws on each hand. On his shoulders were sat Vivi and Eiko.

"You guys okay?" I asked, ignoring as a geyser of lava shot up into the sky. Receiving a nod from Amarant and a thumb up from Eiko, I smiled, I saw two other people step forward, one was a female in general's armour and bubblegum pink hair with a single shoulder red cape on her right shoulder. The other was wearing amethyst amour with golden horns and had silver hair. Both of them looked serious and we got ready to fight. Vivi and Eiko jumped off of Amarant's shoulders and prepared for battle. A geyser from lava Chaos appeared, as the cloud form of Cosmos let her light shine down upon us. I took the initiative a moved first, I took down Tidus, Gilgamesh and the Emperor before anyone else had chance to move. I flipped in the air and saw as a giant mass of black armour connected with a silver mass of armour. I flew forward to where I saw the Onion Kids fighting Cloud of Darkness and Ultimecia. I struck down the wraith and witch with single swipes, I landed on my feet, I skid backwards as I turned, and shot forward once more in my rush, mid skid, and saw the Lion fighting the Angel. I carried on past them and saw Robi, the Gunner and the Sky Thief working together with their guns, shooting anyone down, I jumped over their heads and shot forward. I flashed a smile back at Robi, who threw me a wave.

"Hey! I'm the leading man!" the Sky Thief- Balthier- called, sprinting forward with me as I collided with the red haired Genesis and struck him down as Balthier shot a piercing round through Sephiroth's chest. I jumped on the falling body of the silver haired one wing angel and pushed off, jumping high into the sky as I attacked Kadaj, sending him to his end.

The battle went on for hours. I was the only one still standing and full of energy. I had single handedly beaten half the warriors of Chaos when I ran past the other Genomes on my side. I stopped next to them as I dropped down the body I was carrying of the silver-haired Cecil down next to his brother- the black armour clad Golbez. I turned to my comrades, looking at the fallen few. We were all strong, and had our strengths. I looked up at the Warrior of Light, the dragoon- Kain- and Lightning. I then looked down at the forms of our exhausted comrades.

"There's too many of them." Warrior of Light mumbled. I stood up.

"There's never too many. As long as we believe, we can fight. As long as we try to win, we will win." I said. I heard movement behind me and saw the High Summoner Yuna started to sit up.

"He's right. As long as we work together in a team and believe that we can win. We can't ever lose faith." She said. "I will lose faith no more!" I smiled as she stood up, stopping her.

"Yuna. No."

"But Venier, you just-"

"I know what I said, and I'm not turning back on it. But we need to rest, recover our injuries and get our strength back."

"Will you just stop?" Lightning ordered. "No matter what we do, we've lost!" she exclaimed.

"Even if we were to retain our full strength again and Cosmos were to lend us her own, there's too many of us, it's split and we'd still be too weak, understand that!" Warrior of Light.

"They're right." Kain spoke up "We have to fight, you're just giving up hope."

"Kain?" Came the echoed response from the two warriors

"Maybe we can never hope to win. But, we must do what we can!" he explained "You're making the battle out to have been lost before it has started, stop losing hope and _stand for your Goddess_!" the amethyst clad dragon knight ordered, pointing his spear out into the battlefield.

_Stand for your Goddess, your Goddess brought you here to fight. Fight for and with your lives, and live your lives to stand for your Goddess. _The voice of Cosmos rang out, _I beseech you, never lose hope. I give you your strength back, increased to your fullest potential. I give you my power. I also give to you the strength, agility, powers and fighting ability of the fallen warriors of both Harmony and Discord. Now go. Lay waste to your enemies. And claim victory for us._

"Yes Cosmos!" Called those of us who could still stand. I stood up and felt a fresh wave of energy and power seep through me. I watched as everyone else did as well. We all readied ourselves. Amarant, Vivi, Robi, Zidane and I all stood and shouted out in unison,

"Trance!" Yuna stood and equipped Nirvana, Cecil and Kain powered up. Lightning equipped Zantetsuken and Warrior of Light changed class to Master Knight. Everyone else stood as well, all of us in our respective ultimate powers and shot forward with enhanced speed, agility and strength.

"This is For Eiko!" I shouted as I struck forward, I split my sword into two and Alchemized it with my guns, then combined them again, turning into my ultimate weapon, Etimiapfonug. I shot and sliced, gunning and cutting down anyone in my way. The battle was won. There was no doubt about it.

That was until we fell out of our ultimate states and were unable to hold the power of our ultimate weapons.

There was only a few warriors left. There was Garland, Lani, Seymour, and Biran and Yenke. Biran and Yenke both used Lancet to absorb our health, half of us fell. I looked to see that it was only Robi, Mikoto, Warrior of Light, Zidane and I left after the attack. I shook my head, we had to win, and we couldn't lose. I pulled out my guns and shot down the two Ronso and the Guadoman Maester. Garland shot forward and his blade disconnected from his weapon, I jumped over the chain andstruck back, he moved out of the way, I looked back as the blade crushed Zidane and Warrior of Light, making them disappear. Robi and Mikoto shot forward to fight Lani, leaving me to fight Garland by myself. I shot forward at the huge stalwart clad in silver and attacked, I heard the whisper of particles from Lani's dissipating body and I jumped backwards. Garland shot out a Flare attack, which burned away half the floor. Together, we shot forward and struck at Garland with our most powerful attacks. By the end, it was just the three of us left. Or so I thought.


End file.
